Sound Magic
Sound Magic (サウンド・マジック, Saundo Majikku) is an Elemental Magic and Caster Magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Description This magic allows the user to perceive, generate and manipulate any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. The way that Sound Magic is initiated is by the user projecting their magical energy outwards through their mouth with a yell or even a whisper, causing the magical energy to react with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere, triggering the usual fusion to manifest a spell—but in this case, it will produce the sound-manipulating effects that the user desires. With it, the user can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as powerful physical force and high-speed movement. The user can create powerful sound waves from any part of their body or anywhere in the nearby surroundings, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. With it, the user is able to increase sounds, for example when they use their power, it allows them to increase the sound of their voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Depending on how much sound is generated, and the pressure in it, Sound Magic can easily deafen the user's opponents. In addition, the sound waves can even be strong enough to destroy buildings with ease and can kill multiple people. A proper use of this magic is to hear a person's very soul, allowing the user to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading; though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" they are listening to is thinking, or has memories. Sound Magic produces high-speed vibrations which can be applied to several techniques. This can be applied into many situations, including the ability to enhance the cutting power of her blade or activating a high-pitched sound which can disable any opponent. With Sound Magic, the user can enhance sounds, dull them, or even erase them completely—this extends to voices and the "crackling" sound of eternano being merged with a magician's magical power to form their spells, effectively slowing the produce of the opponent's spell, giving the user a distinct advantage. The user is also able to increase their speed to incredible levels to the point where they are able to move at the speed of sound; when adding their spell speed into the mixture, they moe so fast that it is an inevitability that the opponent will be unable to track their movements, let alone hit them. Sound Magic produces high-speed vibrations which can be applied to several techniques. This can be applied into many situations, including the ability to enhance the cutting power of their blade or activating a high-pitched sound which can disable any opponent. The user can affect music as well as produce it. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Taking the simple power of manipulating various sounds further, the user is capable of exaggerating these properties, in order to grant them the ability to do all the same, but on a vastly greater scale. This allows them to emit sonic booms from their body, silence the area so that not even a single sound will escape, and allow various objects, or even people, to become "soundproof"—in other words, they can make themselves or their target immune to sound in its entirety. Trivia *This was originally a canon magic, but Per expanded on it. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Free Use